high school swa
by zaiko stones
Summary: demons control a lot of things that go on around us and people have no idea about it. but there is still hope...as long as highschool s.w.a is around


Intro 1-1

Another Day, Another Monster

Dante

Light post flickered on and off and the streets were calm. The moons light seem to wrap around the air almost embracing it and the wind blew with an icy touch. Despite the cold, a hooded figure stayed hidden down a dark alley. Crouched behind a dumpster, waiting. Then in the distance he heard a noise that he knew for a fact, wasn't human.

"Sounds like my target" he said to himself.

He dashed out from the alley to confront the creature only to find nothing. He looked around but all he saw was the alley a couple of houses and a line of light post.

"That's weird." Dante muttered, looking around. "I swear i just heard it"

Then from the rooftop of the building behind him, a monster with red eyes, horns and the body of an ape jumped down and crushed the ground beneath its feet.

Dante turned, just as the creature swung its meaty fist, fortunately managing to flip backwards and avoid being slammed by the thing, landing on his feet.

"Oh, there you are" Dante said smirking.

The monster roared

In Dante hands a pitch black scythe appeared and he started to pace back and forward.

"So are you gonna let me kill ya or make this fun?"

The monster charged reaching out to try and grab him with both arms. Dante jumped over the creature, kicking off the back of the creature head causing it to stumble forward.

Dante landed on his feet and laughed. "Man you're sloppy."

The monster roared again, showing two rows of canines.

"Ding, ding, ding, you picked fun." Dante laughed. "Let's see what you've won."

Instead of a round of applause, the monster attempted to stomp on the host. Dante jumped back, but the force blew gave him an extra boost. He landed on his back, the behemoth bearing down on him.

'_Just a little farther,'_ he thought to himself. The monster's shadow passed over him, just in time for him to slip through it.

The monster sniffed the spot where he had been, scratching his head. Dante turned his scythe into a katana of pure darkness.

Then from the shadows, he stepped out behind the monster, while it now scratched at the ground as if, there might be a secret door or something.

"Hey dumbass!" Dante yelled. The monster stiffened and sniffed, but before it could react, Dante sliced it's head clean off it's shoulders. The head fell in a heap and rolled next to him. This caused him to kick it away in disgust, landing in a dumpster.

"I should play basketball with a shot like that." He said turning away with a smirk. He twirled his katana as it disappeared. He walked back into the alley and the darkness began to wrap him in a bearhug as he disappeared.

He re-appeared only this time out of the shadow of an oak tree across the street from a school but not just any regular old school. This was the famous high school of Spiritual Warfare Academy or just S.W.A for the students. This school was designed specifically to help train kids with abilities to defend themselves against the dangers of the world unseen by normal eyes. (a.k.a. The kihan or normal people. You know, people without abilities.).

To the kihan, the school looked like a normal public high school that had been closed down about twenty years ago. To cover for the kids who do in fact go to school there, they appear as animals, like crows or stray cats or dogs who then enter via secret passage. Once inside the veil that creates the disguise is undone revealing them for who they really are.

Once inside the school entryway Dante took off his jacket and shoved it in a personal storage area inside the pocket realm. On the way Dante saw his brother Jimmy, leaning against the wall. He looked bothered.

Dante walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong man you look kinda… um..mad" Dante asked.

Jimmy looked at him and sighed, "It's a long story."

****

Intro 1-2

The Night Course of Eternal...

zzz

Jimmy

In class the teacher was giving an extremely boring lecture continuously explaining what it meant to be in the "seer" class.

Warm, early summer moonlight, glowed peacefully through the glass. A breeze blowed in the smell of evening dew and rain.

Jimmy had no interest in learning about _why_ he is a seer, just how to control it. Instead of listening to the teacher he doodled on the desk he was sitting in. A picture of a dream he had had last night.

_He was in a small rowboat in the middle of a vast ocean. He had no oars, but the little rowboat seemed to row itself…_

Bang!

Jimmy jumped as if shot from a cannon. The teacher, Mr. Simminson, was glaring down at him with a pair of stone grey eyes, behind a pair of silver glasses. In his hand was long wooden board, a yardstick.

"Jimmy, is it?" asked the teacher under his breath.

Jimmy, just stared at him blankly, though his eyes started to close from the effort of even looking up at him.

"Get out of my class." he said quietly. As Jimmy was leaving, Mr. Simminson, looked up from analyzing his desk art.

"And get some proper sleep for tomorrow. You will be given a written assignment for what we have discussed tonight." he told Jimmy.

Once in the hall, Jimmy leaned against the wall and tried not to think about tomorrow's assignment. Though he had a feeling he wouldn't have to do it. And the reason might consist of rowboats.

"What's wrong, man?" he heard a familiar voice say. "You look kinda… um mad."

Jimmy looked at his brother and sighed, "It's a long story.


End file.
